


This isn't what I wanted

by Julieseven



Series: DRUCK prompt collection [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Matteo cooks, blood (only a cut on a finger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: David comes home to a crime scene...





	This isn't what I wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyoheartsmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/gifts).



> A prompt from my lovely daughter-in-law Wyo!! THANK YOU for being the most amazing kind of friend I could wish for bby, I love you so much!

David loves coming home to Matteo cooking for the two of them, mostly for two reasons. First, David himself isn’t much of a cook, so he is extremely grateful for his boyfriend’s excellent cooking skills.They’ve been dating for over a month, and Matteo hasn’t made the exact same dish twice in all that time.

And second, Matteo always looks incredibly sexy in the kitchen. David gave him a black apron with a mexican skull print on it as a graduation present, and Matteo wears it all the time, although he claims that he never makes a mess in the kitchen. But of course, Matteo wouldn’t be Matteo if he wore the apron the way it’s supposed to be worn: Instead of putting it around his neck, Matteo just folds the apron in half and ties it around his waist. That way, only the lower half of the skull print is visible, but damn it, David loves that look on Matteo.

However, today David doesn’t get to enjoy the sight of his apron-clad boyfriend.

The moment David opens the door to his and Laura’s apartment, he can tell something’s wrong. Instead of Matteo’s usual out-of tune humming, he hears a string of Italian curses coming from the kitchen. David doesn’t know what his boyfriend is saying, but he does know that Matteo only curses in Italian when he’s seriously annoyed.

David quickly takes off his shoes and hangs his jacket on one of the hooks on the wall and then makes his way to the kitchen, first only sticking his head inside.

“Matteo? Everything okay?” 

David has barely uttered the question when he sees that everything is definitely not okay.

Matteo has his thumb in his mouth and is scowling at the knife lying on the cutting board in front of him. David gasps and rushes over to his boyfriend’s side, briefly considering calling an ambulance.

“Fuck, what happened?” he asks, gesturing for Matteo to show him his thumb.

With a pained groan, Matteo removes his thumb from his mouth and holds it out to David. The cut isn’t deep, but right across the pad of it, and within seconds, Matteo’s thumb is covered in blood.

“Come here, you have to wash it,” David insists and pulls Matteo with him to the sink. Matteo goes willingly, muttering weak protests under his breath.

“M fine, it’s just a cut, nothing bad.”

But David ignores him, turning on the tap and waiting for the water to cool down before carefully holding his boyfriend’s bleeding thumb under it. Matteo winces when the water hits his skin but he doesn’t move away.

“I just suck at cutting eggplants is all,” Matteo mutters after a while, turning sideways to point to the cutting board on the counter next to him.

David throws a quick glance at the knife lying next to the cutting board and two eggplant halfs. It looks like Matteo was trying to slice one of them and slipped, cutting into his thumb instead.

Shaking his head, David looks up into his boyfriend’s face. “And here I thought you were the expert on cooking,” he teases, flashing a cheeky smile at Matteo.

Matteo just shrugs and smiles that stupidly cute half-smile of his that never fails to make David’s heart leap in his chest. “Even geniuses make mistakes.”

“Sure,” David remarks dryly, rolling his eyes at Matteo which makes them both laugh. David then turns off the tap to have a look at Matteo’s thumb again. It’s still bleeding, but not as much anymore, so David reaches over to rip a sheet off the paper towel roll and carefully wraps his boyfriend’s thumb into it.

“Now go sit down in the living room, I’ll be right there,” he orders and points to the hallway.

“Yessir,” Matteo grunts and leans in to kiss David’s lips. “I like it when you boss me around,” he adds in that low tone which never fails to make David blush. However, David has a job to do right now, and the nurse’s son in him won’t allow him to be distracted.

“Living room, now,” David repeats and briefly presses his lips to Matteo’s again before turning on his heels and hurrying off to the bathroom. When he comes back with the first aid kit in his hands, David finds Matteo sitting on the couch with a sulky scowl on his face.

“This isn’t what I wanted tonight to be like,” Matteo whines, motioning to his papertowel-covered thumb. “I was gonna make Involtini alle melanzane, you would have loved it.”

David inclines his head and smiles warmly at his boyfriend. “Don’t worry about it, I can cook,” he tries, but he instantly regrets it.

“Mamma mia, no,” Matteo exclaims, shaking his head. “Laura will blame me if you burn down the kitchen.”

“Alright, alright,” David chuckles, holding up his hands in defeat. “I’ll stay out of the kitchen,” he promises and then reaches for Matteo’s hand, gingerly unwrapping his boyfriend’s injured thumb.

Matteo nods approvingly and then allows David to dribble some disinfectant onto the cut on his thumb. “I think Hans was going to order Chinese later, maybe we can talk him into ordering pizza for all of us instead,” Matteo mutters while David carefully dabs some ointment onto his boyfriend’s thumb before covering the injury with a band aid.

“Sounds good,” David says absent-mindedly, turning Matteo’s hand over between his own to make sure no excess ointment is stuck to it. When he looks up, he finds Matteo watching him with a curious smile on his lips.

“What?” he asks, smiling back hesitantly. Although he should be used to Matteo looking at him like that, David doesn’t think he ever will.

“You’re good at that,” Matteo remarks, pointing to the neatly dressed wound on his thumb.

David blushes under his boyfriend’s admiring gaze, briefly looking down at his hands. As if he felt that the subject isn’t easy for David, Matteo doesn’t push it. He just turns his hand to both sides, admiring David’s work for a long moment, but just when he’s about to say something else, David clears his throat.

“My mum … My mum’s a nurse, she taught me… that kind of stuff,” he says hesitantly, his heart suddenly beating in his throat. He’s never spoken to Matteo about his parents before. Matteo never asks, and David is incredibly grateful, but now that it came up, David can’t help but feel guilty for it. David has met Matteo’s mother several times, he’s quite fond of her in fact. But David can’t bring himself to even tell Matteo his parents’ names. It just hurts too much, even after more than two years.

“That’s cool,” Matteo says casually, leaning forward to kiss David again. David closes his eyes and cups his boyfriend’s face with both hands. He sighs into the kiss, wondering what on earth he did to deserve a boyfriend like Matteo, who never forces David to do or say anything he doesn’t want to, always understanding him with few or no words.

Eventually, Matteo leans their foreheads together and crosses his hands behind David’s neck. David closes his eyes and just breathes for a few moments until his heartbeat slows down again. Matteo always has that effect on him, and David loves him for it.

When David opens his eyes again, Matteo winks at him and kisses his nose. “I’ll go ask Hans about the pizza, will be right back okay?”

David nods and tilts his head upward as Matteo kisses him again while getting up from the couch.

He watches his boyfriend trott out into the hallway with a content smile, thinking that it doesn’t matter whether or not he’ll get up the courage to talk to Matteo about his parents tonight. Because Matteo will listen to him any time, and he’ll wait for as long as David needs him to.

And if that’s not true love, David doesn’t know what is.


End file.
